User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Dark matter, Dark energy and the Axion particle
Dark energy is dependent on Quantum fields, the energy arising from the interactions of these fields determines the expansion rate of the universe. When physicist try to calculate the energy of all existing quantum fields the result is 120 times the orders of magnitude of the calculated amount of dark energy therefore there must be a special particle unknown to science that influences dark energy and the universe as a whole and a presence of a particle-like this has been predicted and it has been given the name "Axion" and this particle appeared right after the big bang. Dark matter and Dark energy Axion The axion is a hypothetical elementary particle postulated by the Peccei–Quinn theory in 1977 to resolve the strong CP problem in quantum chromodynamics (QCD). If axions exist and have low mass within a specific range, they are of interest as a possible component of cold dark matter. Strong CP problem As shown by Gerard 't Hooft, strong interactions of the standard model, QCD, possess a non-trivial vacuum structure that in principle permits violation of the combined symmetries of charge conjugation and parity, collectively known as CP. Together with effects generated by weak interactions, the effective periodic strong CP-violating term, Θ, appears as a Standard Model input – its value is not predicted by the theory, but must be measured. However, large CP-violating interactions originating from QCD would induce a large electric dipole moment (EDM) for the neutron. Experimental constraints on the currently unobserved EDM implies CP violation from QCD must be extremely tiny and thus Θ must itself be extremely small. Since Θ could have any value between 0 and 2π, this presents a “naturalness” problem for the standard model. Why should this parameter find itself so close to zero? (Or, why should QCD find itself CP-preserving?) This question constitutes what is known as the strong CP problem. One simple solution exists: If at least one of the quarks of the standard model is massless, CP-violation becomes unobservable. However, empirical evidence strongly suggests that none of the quarks are massless. Consequently, particle theorists sought other resolutions to the problem of inexplicably conserved CP. Prediction In 1977, Roberto Peccei and Helen Quinn postulated a more elegant solution to the strong CP problem, the Peccei–Quinn mechanism. The idea is to effectively promote Θ to a field. This is accomplished by adding a new global symmetry (called a Peccei–Quinn symmetry) that becomes spontaneously broken. This results in a new particle, as shown by Frank Wilczek and Steven Weinberg, that fills the role of Θ, naturally relaxing the CP-violation parameter to zero. This hypothesized new particle is called the axion. The original Weinberg–Wilczek axion was ruled out. Searches Axion models carefully chose coupling that could not have been detected in prior experiments. It had been thought that these “invisible axions” solved the strong CP problem while still being too small to have been observed before. Current literature discusses “invisible axion” mechanisms in two forms, called KSVZ (Kim–Shifman–Vainshtein–Zakharov) and DFSZ (Dine–Fischler–Srednicki–Zhitnitsky). The very weakly coupled axion is also very light because axion couplings and mass are proportional. Satisfaction with “invisible axions” changed when it was shown that any very light axion would have been overproduced in the early universe and therefore must be excluded. The critical mass is of order 10−11 times the electron mass. With a mass above 10−11 times the electron mass, axions could account for dark matter, thus be both a dark-matter candidate and a solution to the strong CP problem. A mass value between 0.05 and 1.50 meV for the axion was reported in a paper published by Borsanyi et al. (2016). The result was calculated by simulating the formation of axions during the post-inflation period on a supercomputer. Maxwell's equations with axion modifications Pierre Sikivie published a modification of Maxwell's equations that arise from a light, stable axion in 1983. He showed that these axions could be detected on Earth by converting them to photons, using a strong magnetic field, hence leading to several experiments: the ADMX; Solar axions may be converted to X-rays, as in CAST; Other experiments are searching laser light for signs of axions. If magnetic monopoles exist then there is a symmetry in Maxwell's equations where the electric and magnetic fields can be rotated into each other with the new fields still satisfying Maxwell's equations. Luca Visinelli showed that the duality symmetry can be carried over to the axion-electromagnetic theory as well. Assuming the existence of both magnetic charges and axions, Maxwell's equations read Equation picture By plugging the new values for electromagnetic field E and B into Maxwell's equations we obtain the axion-modified Maxwell equations above. Incorporating the axion into the electromagnetic theory also gives a new differential equation—the axion law—which is simply the Klein–Gordon equation (the quantum field theory equation for massive spin-zero particles) with an E•B source term. A term analogous to the one that would be added to Maxwell's equations to account for axions also appears in recent (2008) theoretical models for topological insulators giving an effective axion description of the electrodynamics of these materials. This term leads to several interesting predicted properties including a quantized magnetoelectric effect. Evidence for this effect has recently been given in THz spectroscopy experiments performed at the Johns Hopkins University. Possible detection It was reported in 2014 that evidence for axions may have been detected as a seasonal variation in observed X-ray emission that would be expected from conversion in the Earth's magnetic field of axions streaming from the Sun. Studying 15 years of data by the European Space Agency's XMM-Newton observatory, a research group at Leicester University noticed a seasonal variation for which no conventional explanation could be found. One potential explanation for the variation, described as "plausible" by the senior author of the paper, is the known seasonal variation in visibility to XMM-Newton of the sunward magnetosphere in which X-rays may be produced by axions from the Sun's core. This interpretation of the seasonal variation is disputed by two Italian researchers, who identify flaws in the arguments of the Leicester group that are said to rule out an interpretation in terms of axions. Most importantly, the scattering in angle assumed by the Leicester group to be caused by magnetic field gradients during the photon production, necessary to allow the X-rays to enter the detector that cannot point directly at the sun, would dissipate the flux so much that the probability of detection would be negligible. In 2013, Christian Beck suggested that axions might be detectable in Josephson junctions; and in 2014, he argued that a signature, consistent with a mass ≈110 μeV, had in fact been observed in several preexisting experiments. In 2016 a theoretical team from MIT devised a possible way of detecting axions using a strong magnetic field. The magnetic field need be no stronger than that produced in a MRI scanning machine and it should show a slight wavering variation that is linked to the mass of the axion. The experiment is now being implemented by experimentalists at the university. Another approach being used by the University of Washington uses a strong magnetic field to detect the possible weak conversion of axions to microwaves. Properties Predictions One theory of axions relevant to cosmology had predicted that they would have no electric charge, a very small mass in the range from 1 µeV/c² to 1 eV/''c''2, and very low interaction cross-sections for strong and weak forces. Because of their properties, axions would interact only minimally with ordinary matter. Axions would also change to and from photons in magnetic fields. Supersymmetry In supersymmetric theories the axion has both a scalar and a fermionic superpartner. The fermionic superpartner of the axion is called the axino, the scalar superpartner is called the saxion or dilaton. They are all bundled up in a chiral superfield. The axino has been predicted to be the lightest supersymmetric particle in such a model. In part due to this property, it is considered a candidate for dark matter. Cosmological implications Inflation suggests that axions were created abundantly during the Big Bang. Because of a unique coupling to the instanton field of the primordial universe (the "misalignment mechanism"), an effective dynamical friction is created during the acquisition of mass following cosmic inflation. This robs all such primordial axions of their kinetic energy. If axions have low mass, thus preventing other decay modes (since there's no lighter particles to decay into), theories predict that the universe would be filled with a very cold Bose–Einstein condensate of primordial axions. Hence, axions could plausibly explain the dark matter problem of physical cosmology. Observational studies are underway, but they are not yet sufficiently sensitive to probe the mass regions if they are the solution to the dark matter problem. High mass axions of the kind searched for by Jain and Singh (2007) would not persist in the modern universe. Moreover, if axions exist, scatterings with other particles in the thermal bath of the early universe unavoidably produce a population of hot axions. Low mass axions could have additional structure at the galactic scale. If they continuously fall into galaxies from the intergalactic medium, they would be denser in "caustic" rings, just as the stream of water in a continuously-flowing fountain is thicker at its peak. The gravitational effects of these rings on galactic structure and rotation might then be observable. Other cold dark matter theoretical candidates, such as WIMPs and MACHOs, could also form such rings, but because such candidates are fermionic and thus experience friction or scattering among themselves, the rings would be less pronounced. Ultralight axion (ULA) with m ~ 10−22 eV is a kind of scalar field dark matter which seems to solve the small scale problems of CDM. A single ULA with a GUT scale decay constant provides the correct relic density without fine-tuning. João G. Rosa and Thomas W. Kephart suggested that axion clouds formed around unstable primordial black holes might initiate a chain of reactions that radiate electromagnetic waves, allowing their detection. When adjusting the mass of the axions to explain dark matter. Symmetry breaking fractaling out of E8 forms the Axion The breaking of symmetry(which links to quantum atom theory and thought theory) can be explained by the fractaling tetractys/Pascal's triangle(Which forms the dimensions) and all particles(force-carrying particles and particles that makeup atoms like quarks and there supersymmetrical counterparts) fractal out through symmetry breaking from one original particle. This can also be explained by quantum loop fields(the quantum fields are made up of loops(This links to scalar fields and vibrational dimensions)) because lower-dimensional strings make up the higher ones so the particles which are vibrating strings make up higher ones so the force-carrying particles can become one and same with matter! The higher dimensional shape that all particles fractal out of is E8. When we go up into the higher dimensions the unified particle of all forces and matter will form and the remnants of this particle is most likely the Axion because it can interact with everything. When all quantum fields are unified they form a unified field which exists in the psychic dimension(The wormhole networks contain the psychic dimension/God source/zero-point field/singularity). I thought that this unified particle is the Xen particle vibrating in all dimensions! Electrically charged fractaling plasma fields Dark matter and dark energy are charged plasma/energy(Zero-point energy) fields which are charged by the zero-point field like all quantum fields and when quantum fields are charged they vibrate and these vibrations are the particles that all of existence is made up of. The type of energy all of existence is made up of is chaos energy but all of existence uses the Xen energy from the chaos energy and the singularity (God-source/Zero-point) which is the psychic dimension is made up and contains all the psychic energy(chaos psychic energy) which is Xen energy which vibrates in all dimensions. As we know the singularity fractals because all geometries that the quantum fields are made up of are constructed out of superstrings which are made up of these singularities. Dark matter and dark energy are electrically charged fractaling plasma fields but these fields are the exact same field it's just the energy flows in the opposite direction, one direction forms dark matter whilst the other direction forms dark energy. I also thought that maybe this field is the partiki grid. Dark matter and dark energy Bose–Einstein condensate Dark energy is a consequence of vacuum energy and Dark matter is caused by an unknown particle and in a new model these two substances are merged into one substance and this substance is likened to a positive mass gliding over a sea of negative mass so the plasma field is a negative mass fluid. Scientists were able to make a fluid that had negative mass and this fluids was a Bose–Einstein condensate. Universal Wave Function Negative mass causes wormholes whilst positive mass creates black holes(A black hole can also be a wormhole), Nassim Haramein says that the interior of subatomic black (w)holes are linked through tiny Planck wormhole networks entangling and connecting particles and I suggested that superstrings are negative volume infinite dimensional infinite tetrahedron grid kugelblits black holes and I believe this negative volume causes the energy to have negative mass and this keeps the black wholes open since the black wholes are the kugelblits black holes. This energy is this geometry and the reason why the superstrings have negative volume is because they are points because they become points in the singularity(psychic dimension). The negative mass energy is a Bose–Einstein condensate and this state of matter is where all the atoms act like one giant atom a"superatom". Akasha field Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog